


Modern Family: Alex & Phil

by Galvatron_X



Category: Modern Family
Genre: Cheating Phil, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Secret Relationship, somewhat dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatron_X/pseuds/Galvatron_X
Summary: Alex and her father take their relationship to a darker place.





	Modern Family: Alex & Phil

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created and posted on FanFiction. net by CollapsedSociety: Its their full, original story. I did not modify it in any way even though I wanted to...I didn't want to ruin the original piece.
> 
> Well! Here you go!...

It was a brisk, chilly morning, and Alex was not happy. This damn project had kept her up all night. Meanwhile, Phil had risen from a recurring nightmare about Gil Thorpe as a Shark, trying to eat him. After doing his breathing exercise, he checked the clock. It was almost five am. He sighed and got up, heading through the hall and descending the staircase, when he heard footsteps. "Is anyone up?" He inquired curiously.

Alex's head snapped up, laughing as she looked over at the clock, realizing the time. "Dad, I'm in the kitchen." She called out so he didn't hit her with a turkey baster for being an intruder. Phil breathed a sigh of relief. Not that he'd been nervous. Of course not, he adjusted his robe, which was open and showed his chest. "Alex, honey, you need to sleep more! You're like a vampire or something." Phil crossed into the kitchen to see her and-oh...she was in her umm...pajamas. Alex laughed at her dad, "I'm not a vampire or something!" She moved over to sit on the kitchen counter and attempted jumping up but she hit her head on the cabinet. "Ok... Owww" Phil looked at his daughter with the up most concern, Alex breathed out, " I'm cool, I'm cool." She giggled quietly, thinking to herself, I really need to stop laughing and maybe get some sleep. However, Phil was not satisfied. He bustled about the kitchen looking for an ice pack, anything to distract him from Alex's' creamy legs.

Dear god man, take a cold shower or something. "Alex, what have I always taught you? Jump for the skies. Just not where there's a damn cabinet in the way!" He got an ice pack out and gently pressed it to her forehead. She bit her lip and look down at the floor, "I'm sorry daddy….I'll try to remember that next time." He gulped and shivered, though he wasn't sure why, and said. "Hey, it's okay. You're already high in the sky, so don't worry about it." He gave her shoulder a squeeze.

Alex looked up at him giving her father a hug, she whispered, embarrassed by her actions "Thank you daddy, at least I didn't dent the cabinet" He hugged her close and felt his skin prickle. God! Enough Phil Dunphy. You may be a man, but this is your damn daughter. "No, you wouldn't have, it's oak..." He muttered, being his usual quirky self. Alex smiled at her fathers' antics and said, "but you wouldn't have been mad if I were to damage it, I mean I know I wouldn't but what if I did?" A look of mortification crossed over her face as she looked up at her Dad.

Phil shook his head quickly. "No, Alex come on. You are worth more than some stupid cabinet. You're ten thousand, easily. Know how many Kit-Kat bars you could buy with that?" He nudges her playfully, before frowning. "Actually, do you? I'd need a pencil and paper to figure that one out..." She took a moment and said, "Well if each Kit-Kat cost around $2.19, and say tax is about .08 cents then you could buy nearly 4,405.27 worth, give or take a few decimals." Phil looked at her with a daze in his eyes. "How do you do that?" She moved off the counter top, bending down as she looked in the bottom cabinet. She needed a cake pan if she was ever going to finish this damned project.

He turned his body to check the clock. "I mean that's like some kind of superpow-oh!" He had accidentally knocked Alex's glass of water onto her, spilling over her flannel. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Alex gasped as she felt the rush of cold water down her back, chest, and to her legs. She stood up straight and her immediate reflex being to remove the soaking article of clothing. Leaving her in front of her father half naked and in her shorts. Phil felt a pounding in his head as he gaped, trying to look away. Alex had the body of a young Gloria. Good god..."Uhh, Alex, we should...g-get you some clothes..." Alex gasped and wrapped her arms around her exposed chest. She couldn't move her legs; frozen do to her shock. She whispered softly, "Daddy..." He shivered; he had no idea what to do. He was blushing. "Hey, Alex? No..no one has to know this happened, okay?" He bit his lip, not sure why he was trying to make this a secret. Mainly he felt guilty for being aroused and he didn't want Claire to know.

She took one look at her dad and could tell something was different, she felt concerned for his sake, "Are you ok?" He nodded unconvincingly and stammered. "Oh, oh yes. Fit as a fiddle. Never better!" There was a frog in his throat. She then demanded, "What's the matter tell me!" He looked away quickly. "Nothing!" Oh hamsters. Figure something out Dunphy, quick! "It just...it just occurred to me how fast you're growing up, is all..." Alex doesn't believe him, stepping directly in front of him and, attempting to grab him shoulders. She looked up, "Daddy tell me." She bit her pouty lip. He resisted the urge to groan. Her body was exposed again. She had that fierce look behind her glasses. What was the matter with him? "Oh Alex, but that's just what it is. Really." He sighed. "You're a young woman now, and it's...astounding." He couldn't help but lower his gaze.

She raised her eyebrow in question and put her hands on her hips. He slumped a bit, defeated. "I don't want you to feel creeped out Alex. It's just that you are gorgeous and I happened to notice. It doesn't mean I...I see you any differently or anything." He faltered a bit as he spoke. She smiled at her father, "Thank you Daddy!" not caring that she was still topless she hugged him tightly, pressing her body into his. His robe was open enough for their bodies to touch. Oh, this was so wrong...yet Phil sighed and held her, feeling the skin of her back. "A-Alex...maybe we should get you another...ahh, top." He gulped.

She ignored him, becoming over powered with the instant lust she felt. She pushed her hips into him and ran her finger, lazily up and down on his spine. "Unnh..." He grunted, his arms tightening around her. Holy crackers, what was the hell was..."Uhh..Sweetie? What are you doing?" If she kept this up, he...

She stood on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear, "Isn't it obvious?" He was breathing in ragged gasps. "I...I think it is, but I'm not POSITIVE, and..." His fingers traced her hair. She took his hand and walked him over to the dinner table and had him sit down in the chair. She looked down at him, and peeled off her wet shorts leaving Alex left in her panties. She placed her hands on his shoulders and straddled his lap, pushing her body up against his; she started biting and sucking on his neck. He was overwhelmed, his hands roamed her skin, finally finding and holding her breasts. "Oh my god...Alex you're fantastic...oh baby, what are we doing? What are we doing here, like this? You're my daughter...and...your mother..." She silenced him with an aggressive kiss; she had her hands on both his cheeks. Biting his lip. And Phil completely gave in. He was passionately kissing her, massaging her boobs and her ass, lost in the sensation. Alex broke apart their kiss out of breath, her chest rising and falling at a faster rate. She looked into his eyes, barely able to whisper, her voice cracked, "I need you."

That was more than Phil could take. Alex wasn't noticed much by guys, so to be noticed and exposed to a guy so close in her life was causing her to make impulse decisions, and that look in her eyes, the tone in her voice... Phil broke, picking her up and carried her to the couch, taking off her robe. "N-nobody can ever know..." Alex nodded frantically as she lay back on the couch. Off came her panties off came his underwear. Phil was laying on top of her his beautiful, maddening daughter. He hoped life would forgive him as he kissed her with passion; they writhed against each other as they got into position. She was shaking with how nervous she was, she glanced down where no daughter should ever look, curiosity and shock crossed her face. She was a virgin but, felt as though he assumed he was like her older sister Haley. But he didn't, not his sweet Alex. Too smart to fall for the charms of boys that noticed her. He held her close and looked deep into her eyes. "Here we go Alex..." He soothed, and prepared them.

There was no hymen, nothing to break, it had "broken" in a biking accident when she was five. But she was still so tight as Phil slowly slid his length into her, giving her time to get used to it. She had to bite her tongue in order to not scream out. Her eyes started to water, to keep from crying she shut her eyes trying to get a handle on her breathing. He did everything in his power to make sure it wouldn't hurt, that it would only feel good. He let her stretch around him, gradually easing in until he filled her, trying his best not to faint. Alex finally got through the uncomfortable stretching, sting and it rapidly turn into extreme pleasure which over loaded her senses. She wrapped her arms around his neck pushing her hips into his hoping he'd start moving, as him just sitting there was causing her to become far more aroused. When he got the vibe that she was beginning to enjoy it, move he did.

Beginning a slow thrust, he kissed and nibbled at her breasts softly. "So...beautiful..." He grunted. Her body wouldn't stop shaking she was in sensory overload. She arched her back pushing her breast into his mouth. Alex let out a shaky whisper, "Daddy... I.. Don't know what to do..." She bit her lip as she revealed her inexperience. "You don't...have to do anything, Babydoll.." He comforted in between moans. "I'll take good care of you...always...just relax..." He rubbed her arms and her shoulders, as he picked up speed just a little, finding a perfect rhythm. She almost let out a scream from the pleasure, each time he filled her fully after each thrust she let out quite moans. "Shh shh, not so loud...we can't wake anyone honey..." He said in a soothing tone, his mind blank from the sheer pleasure of deflowering his beautiful teen daughter.

God was he going to hell. Oh fuck, she was tight. He worked hard, searching for all her special sensitive spots and finding them. She tried to follow his requests for quite, but she couldn't stop the moans from escaping. Alex couldn't help that he was making her moan as each movement he made had a definite purpose.

With a worried glance up the stairs, Phil gently, fondly covered her mouth with his hand, kissing her forehead as he continued to give it to her, doing everything he could to ensure she was consistently overwhelmed with good feeling, so that it would become too much for her. Phil was in some kind of delirium and he knew Alex was close to blacking out too. Still, he gave it everything he had, determined that she would cum before he did. Alex wrapped her legs around his hips as tightly as she could, halting his movements. She moaned as she could feel every inch and curve of him, she finally felt whole. She then blushed at her thoughts. He held her close and tightly, they locked eyes intimately.

In that moment, they were so closely connected. More than they had ever been before. He's never felt as connected with Claire, shivering at the thought of her name in distaste. Phil's unspoken words were of comfort and love. They were also both wondering the same thing. What does this mean? What happens after they would finish? Alex bite into her Fathers shoulder, still letting out the moan as she finally came, her walls pulsing around him and her hips jerked, as she couldn't control her body anymore. Likewise, Phil was overcome. This was it. He came in his daughter hard, moaning out her lovely name, and burying his face in her bosom, as they shared a simultaneous bliss. Thank god for vasectomies. There was a fog for a while as they were just cuddling and panting. "A-Alex..." Her legs fell from their iron grip on his hips, her breathing ragged as, she attempted to answer, "Yes Daddy?" "Oh Alex..." With both of them now bathing in the afterglow, the intense frenzy of passion was no longer something that could delay a discussion about the situation. "What have we done? My baby girl, what did we just do?" Alex looked up at her father, and her eyes prickled with tears, with a shaking breath she said,"Daddy I—I don't know..." She stopped talking as her tears fell.

He couldn't bear to see his sweet, snarky, far smarter than he was daughter cry. He hugged her. "Hey, hey it's alright...don't worry, we'll figure with out okay?" He comforted her as best he could. She rested her head on his neck trying to stop the tears, "I don't want us to change.. Mom can't know, she'll never forgive me." He nodded understandingly; he would have done anything for her in that moment. "She won't, okay? Just relax honey..." He stroked her hair. "Whatever happened tonight is my fault, not yours." Alex groaned in frustration. "Daddy, I can't let you take the fall. What happened was completely my fault, I provoked you." She frowned as she thought about all the consequences she would have to deal with, if this were ever to be found out. He shook his head. "I'm the adult. I should have been mature, had enough self control to resist you, I'm so sorry." He sighed. "But, it's alright, we won't tell anyone...I just...don't understand why you provoked me, Alex?" He looked at her curiously. She felt her blush spread over her face and down to her chest. "I uhh, dad... I can't tell you.. I just, I really needed you?" Her blushes turned ten shades darker as she tried to find a reason why.

In spite of himself, Phil found himself eyeing her soft, flushed skin. He sighed. Why was he such a freak? But her words were what really made him shiver. "N-needed me?" She could feel her body rush with emotions as she tried to answer him with confidence and certainty, "Yes daddy. I needed you and as far as I know, I will always need you." She bit her lip, trying to keep her thoughts straight. She would always need him...she had called him Daddy...oh god, this was not helping him to clear his head and move on from all this. He glanced at the clock. 6:30 AM...Claire wouldn't be up until 7. Phil gulped. "A-always?" Alex smirked, "Yes always and forever." She leaned up running her tongue from his collarbone to his neck and just below his ear. She whispered into his ear as quietly as she could, "You're the only one I'll ever need." His whole body was shaking. Shuddering. Oh no. What was she doing to him? One of the people he loved the most but...but not that way! Alex...she was...oh god...he nearly melted. "B-But Alex, sweetie, I'm your Dad! You can't...I was 50% of raising you!" He tried not to blush. "You need to, you know, find a boyfriend and stuff." Alex violently sat up at his words, pushing him off her, she felt broken.

She let out a barely audible whisper, "Oh okay.. I understand." She frantically started look around for something to cover herself up with, as she was beginning to feel extremely vulnerable. Oh no...oh no, what had he done. "A-Alex, wait, listen, I..." He caught her arm. "I didn't mean it like that. I just...teenage attractions are fickle things. I'm sure in another week or two you'll...you'll want someone else." It was clear that he was lying and clear that she knew he was lying, too. He couldn't help himself he gently hugged her. "It's just, realistically, what could come of this?" She looked deep into his eyes, "Daddy I would never want someone else. You obviously know this." Alex stood up, and started pacing back and forth "You know what Phil, 'realistically' so much could come from this. There is this thing called moving!" She was beginning to get angry at his hurtful words. She had called him Phil. She was serious about this. Phil 'ought to have known. Boys didn't look at her much. One of the most important men in her life looking at her would cause her to act impulsively and...and being a teenage girl, hooking up with someone was especially emotional and intimate. Alex wanted to see where this would go, she very much wanted to. Phil sighed and rubbed his head. "Alex, you're incredible...I mean it. That was incredible, what we just shared. It's just that there are so many problems. You're a senior in high school, don't you have enough complicated stuff going on? I mean, if we were to...we were to pursue this as a real relationship..." He trailed off, blushing. It became clear he was actually thinking that idea through now.

Considering what it would mean. She stopped moving, her eyes watering. "Do you not want me?" Her voice trembled as her breathing started to become increasingly ridged. Phil became frustrated himself. "Oh of course I do! That's just the problem! Can't you see? I want you so badly; I wish I could just have you! But then I remember you're my eighteen year old daughter, and that I'm married to your mother, and I just start to get a headache. It's complicated Alex, you've got to realize that." He rubbed his temples, looking at her with a sigh. Oh how he loved her. But he couldn't let their love evolve into a romantic one...could he? Her gaze softened as she heard his resolve crumble. She sat in his lap, rubbing his temples for him. "Daddy, I don't want you to stress out about this, I understand that it's complicated. I'll just," she sighed deeply causing her breast to bounce "...I'll just drop it. I wouldn't want your marriage to fall apart over a hormonal teenager." Oh...that felt nice. Her gentle voice, her round ass, her caring hands. The combination of her being fierce and calm, was helping her case, it was tempting him.

His hands lifted to rest on top of hers, and his eyes opened indignantly at her last words. "Excuse me? You are more, so much more than a "hormonal teenager." you're my daughter, you are my pride and joy!" He said seriously, kissing her forehead, and kissing her lips before he could stop himself. "I love you so much and I'm so proud of you, don't downgrade that, okay?" His eyes were intense, yet tender. She smiled as she basked in the joy she started to feel. As she exhaled she whispered, "Oh Daddy." She fully pushed herself up against him, kissing his neck. "You don't know how much that means to me." "Ahhh..." He sighed and groaned, his arms wrapping around her smooth back. "Well it's true, it's always...true." He was having a bit of trouble focusing. "Alex, maybe you...maybe you shouldn't do that. Your mother will be up soon and..." He trailed off. She couldn't care less as she wanted nothing more then to continue her assault on his neck. "Daddy you know she doesn't wake up till eight-ish now." She bit into his shoulder softly, sucking on it until it was red. He shuddered and couldn't help but grab her ass and squeeze. "Oh god..." He breathed.

He needed to get away from her for a little bit, if only just to think, to clear his head, but she wasn't letting it happen. "I also need to, you know, shower and get dressed, ready for my day." As soon as he said it, he realized. She sighed and frowned. "Yeah yeah yeah Phil." She took his hands off of her, standing up she looked around for her shorts. She located them bending over in front of him and picking them up.. He tried not to stare but he did. "Besides." He tried to crack a joke to make her feel better. "First disappointment about men you 'ought to know is that we've only got one in us at a time!" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and got up, giving her arm a squeeze. "Hey...this doesn't mean we have to just forget this happened. It just means, you know, we have to be careful no one finds out it did." She replied in a monotone voice, half smiling. "Of course, that would totally work" she pulled on her shorts carrying her panties. Alex walked into the kitchen to get her now semi-dry, wearable flannel. Phil sighed. He was not out of the woods yet.

The next few days he was jumpy, nervous. Claire noticed something was up with him but he denied it vehemently. He didn't get much chance to talk to Alex, but every now and then when they were in the same room with others, she'd give him a warm, meaningful smile when no one else was looking. And he couldn't stop dreaming about her. He was terrified he'd say her names in his sleep. A week or so later, Alex could absolutely not keep this up any longer. At night she'd cuddle her pillow imagining it was her father. She needed him and her fingers couldn't replace the pressure of him above her. She was going to corner him when she knew everyone would be over with Cam and Mitch. There was a big family dinner on Sunday, which Phil would be missing, though he wasn't sure why.

He just felt more nervous around the whole family now. It was 5 PM. They were due back at around ten. Phil was coming inside after seeing them off. Alex sat on the kitchen counter in nothing but her fathers robe. She heard him muttering to himself and she giggled. She clamped her hand over her mouth to keep silent. She waited patiently, but he never came. She hopped off the counter and went to look for him. He had gone upstairs. He didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't stop thinking about his daughter. His own daughter, maybe a cold shower would do him some good. He headed for the bathroom. Alex sighed, "Where is he?" She whispered to herself up the stairs, and then she heard the water turned on and she smiled to herself. Alex made her way to her parents' room; she slowly opened the door so it wouldn't creak. After she shut and locked the door she made her way to the bathroom opening the door to reveal her father, undressing.

She stood behind her father and hugged him, running her hands over his chest. He jumped and thank god he didn't instinctively go ninja on her. "Oh!" He breathed deeply, feeling her arms around his chest. "Alex? You nearly gave me a heart attack honey..." "Now that wouldn't be good Daddy. I've waited quite a few weeks to touch you again," She rested her head against his back "Did you want me as much as I wanted you? Because I missed you.." She blushed as her honestly, silently thanking the heavens he couldn't see her embarrassment. He sighed. But he couldn't think of any arguments against it. Not for her, but to convince himself...everyone else would be gone for hours. He groaned and slackened in her grip, somewhat giving in. "Yes...I've... I..." He flushed, he shouldn't tell her this, but..."I couldn't make love to your mother without thinking of you..." She dropped her hands from him. "Daddy, why would you sleep with her!?" She bit her lip at her absurdity. She knew he was in love with her mom, she just felt hurt that he was with her mother, his wife. When he could've been with her, his daughter.

He slowly sat on the toilet seat and sighed. "Because I'm a terrible liar and she already knew something was up with me? I just don't know what to do anymore Alex..." "Do you love her more?" She blurted it out, silently screaming at herself for the lack of verbal filtration. She looked to the floor, "I'm sorry that was rude and uncalled for," she barely let out the last part, "of course you would." She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself to hold herself together. "Alex, it's not that simple. I love you both, I've always loved you both, but in different ways. Now I'm starting to love you in that way too..." He looked into her eyes. "I'm...starting to love you more..." She gasped, not being able to stop the smile that spread across her face. "Daddy...you don't even know how happy that makes me feel, I just want you to love me as much as I love you. You're the moon, the stars, you're everything and I need you so much." Her body was shaking with all the lust and passion she had to lock away for the past weeks.

Phil couldn't stand it. He couldn't help it. He loved her. He needed her. She was his everything...this romance was going to happen it was inevitable now. He stood up. "Alex..." He bit his lip. "I was just about to shower. Why don't you...why don't you come too?" She took off his robe as fast as she could, revealing her body to him. He didn't need to ask her twice. She giggled and jumped slightly at her excitement. "I'll always join you," she winked and leaned into the shower adjusting the temperature. Oh, he was such a goner. He sighed and joined her in the hot water, wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her deeply. The glass door shut behind them.

Later, he would notice his robe now carried her apple-y aroma, and would become further obsessed, further addicted to her. She pressed her hips into him, moving them slightly she knew she was teasing her father and this made her need him more and more. Her breast pressed against his chest, she was sure he could feel her nipples rubbing against him. Phil was in some kind of delirium, running his hands through her hair, making out with her passionately. He broke the kiss briefly to whisper. "If we miss family gatherings too often it will be suspicious. We'll have to figure out other times to do this in the future..." He grabbed and rubbed her breasts with need.

Alex gasped against his lips at his roughness, just him grabbing and rubbing her beast was enough to make her cum. She had been without him for too long that her body was in over drive. She whispered in between moans "Daddy I know...we can't be suspicious...but how about...we...do this every couple weeks...never scheduled...just random?" It was like some kind of bizarre dream, but so incredible at the same time. He was falling in love with her, with his own daughter. Alex Dunphy: the quiet, snarky, brilliant one. His lips trailed down her neck. "Sounds perfect baby, we just have to make sure we aren't caught. If we got up earlier than everyone else, like we did last time..." He rubbed between her legs. Alex moaned, "That sounds like a great ide-" she was cut off by her fathers actions as she arched her back, moaning loudly.. "Daddy, you're going to make me cum."

She bit her lip to keep from screaming out. He couldn't help but smile. He rubbed her clitoris slowly, lovingly, nibbling at her neck. "That's the intention, my sweet Alex..." He breathed huskily in her ear, writhing and rubbing his body against hers in the hot shower. "Oh god..fuck..that feels so good..Daddy you can't stop." She could feel his whole body against hers, she was so close, but she couldn't cum like this. She bit his neck and wrapped her hand around her Fathers cock. Slowly stroking him, showing him how much she needed him and how he was driving her mad. Phil was completely overwhelmed. Sex with Claire, his own wife, was nothing like the passion he shared with his daughter. He groaned and massaged her breast, slowly and deeply kissing her. "Your glasses will get all steamed up." He smiled, slowly taking them off. Alex's moans were getting louder and if he didn't take her against the shower wall soon enough she would combust. "Daddy please, I need you." She was whimpering and her legs were barely able to keep her up anymore. They were turning to jello at this point. He would do whatever it took to make her happy, he loved her so much. Not only that, he yearned to be conjoined with her again, to be one. He pushed her into the warm glass of the shower door, firmly but gently. "It's okay, we're finally together baby..." He soothed as he pushed his length into her once more. She screamed out and dug her nails into his shoulders. She lost her ability to speak as she was just on the verge of coming undone.

Her moans echoed the bathroom walls and she was no longer held the skill of vocal control. The only words to leave her mouth were his name. "Ohh..Phil." Phil was ensnared in this romance. When she called him Phil, it became so real. She was more than his daughter she was his girlfriend. And they were holding each other in utter bliss. Never mind Claire or anyone else. "Oh Alex..." He began to thrust deeply. "I love you, so much..." He privately wished he could have just been a classmate of hers or something, so they wouldn't have to sneak around and lie then again; the transition into sexual love was only so easy because of their preexisting bond. Alex was so caught up in the sensation; she almost missed him telling her that he loved her. She couldn't think straight much less form a coherent sentence. She was able to get it out though, "fuck...I...ahhh...I love...you, so much too...so... so...fucking much" she smiled at him tracing his lips with her delicate finger. Staring into his eyes with such passion and love. This wasn't just meaningless sex. It wasn't just intense lust. This was tender. This was intimate. It was two people who already meant something to one another, a father and his daughter, becoming immersed in a real, passionate romance. Their bond was evolving into something most people would say it never should.

Phil found a perfect rhythm, having sex with her, sharing their physical intimacy. "Oh...god. Oh Alex...I can't imagine my life without you. I..." He meant what he said next, shocking even himself. "I wish I could wake up to your beautiful face in the morning, not your mother's..." Her eyes widened, she gasped. She couldn't know how much he meant this and became physically pained at the realization of how bad she wanted, no she knew she needed it too. She caressed his cheek, kissing him. He needed to understand just how much he meant to her. Alex knew she wouldn't be able to live a day without him inside her, not just physically, but both mentally and emotionally. He was her one and only.

She wouldn't be able to watch her mother touching, kissing and God knows fucking him. Alex felt a surge of anger and bit into his shoulder in a metaphorical sense of marking him. "Daddy, I'm going to cum." He was making her feel things she never knew possible and hadn't even realized the water had run cold. Neither of them had noticed the water. Phil barely felt the pain of her teeth as she claimed him, instinctively protecting what she now saw as her man. All Phil could feel was the burning, blissful feeling of fucking his beautiful Alex. For her part, everything in life made sense. She was a young genius. This? This did not make sense. And she loved it. So did he. They were both feeling such a rush. "Aghh...me too baby, me too..." He held her tightly, gripping her upper back, picking up the pace, knowing that any second now. "Bloody fucking hell.." Alex screamed out, all too loudly shaking the glass door, she came and couldn't stop moaning no matter how hard she tried.

Weeks of tension and she finally got her release causing her to cum harder then she ever has, even the time when she was 15 and she wanted to understand what her sister was talking about. She rested her forehead onto his as he kept thrusting into her causing her to cum again and again. She was so sensitive right now and he wouldn't stop, causing her to moan louder and louder.

At last, Phil came too, in a blaze if intensity, filling her with his warmth. He held her so tightly, kissing her and kissing her neck as their bodies shook. They clutched at each other for a couple of full minutes before they were spent. In a haze, Phil slowly turned off the water, and they remained there, leaning against the wall in each other's arms, panting and holding each other. He slowly stroked her hair. "My sweet, sweet Alex..." She could still feel him twitching inside her making her breathing stay erratic, "Yes baby?" She smiled, licking her bottom lip. He buried his face in her bosom, kissing and lapping at her breasts lovingly. "I love you so much...I'm just sorry that I'm...still married...you're the one I love." She stopped breathing, forgetting who and where they were.. She started to tremble. "Oh no no, don't be sorry. Stay married for as long as you can in order to keep normality? Or is that a no. I do know that you love me; I love you so fucking much too. Don't let it bother you, ok Baby? Just remember how I much I love you." She ran her fingers through his soaking wet hair and sighed. He held her close, likewise stroking her long, dark, silky hair. "I will. I have to stay with Claire. If I don't, everything will be ripped apart. Who knows how often I'd get to see you?" He hands slowly traced the back of her upper thighs and her ass. She shivered against him. "It'll work it's self out Baby." She whispered in a hush tone. If he didn't stop touching his like this she'd have to start round two. "As much as I want to wake up every morning to your face, to scream your name out every night, have our children wake us up on Christmas, and beat out neighbors every Halloween for best haunted house. Things have to remain the same for everyone's happiness and mental health." She smiled lightly and danced her fingers across his skin.

He held her so close and tenderly. "God that life...it just sounds perfect." It had only taken a month, but his love for his daughter had become intensely romantic. Did he still love Claire? Maybe, but in the same way a person loves the ex that they broke up with amicably. He just wanted to be with Alex, so, so much. He loved her. His face buried in her neck, he kissed away and whispered sweet nothings, squeezing her ass. Soon enough, they did begin round two. Slower this time, tenderer, they held each other, foreheads together. In another fifteen minutes they had orgasmed again. Then they just talked some more, like two people truly in love. It became consistent, in the weeks following.

Four months down the line, they had met up every few nights, either for some intense, close sex, or just to talk. Help each other out with life problems. All the while, Phil and Claire became a bit distant from each other. To further thicken the plot, Haley was suspicious, though she didn't know what of. One night, at around three in the morning, Phil and Alex were cuddling on the couch, sipping apple cider. "How was school today?" "It could've been better. I'm just so ready to be done with these projects they keep throwing at us. It's driving me crazy Dad!" She couldn't believe how close they'd gotten and didn't want to let go of what they achieved. She smiled and stroked his face, "What about you, how's work been treating you Baby?" He smiled, his warm arm draped around her. "Just a couple more weeks until you're on Winter Break. Then you'll be free." he sighed. "Been trying to sell a house that someone was murdered in, law and order style. No one wants it for that reason..." He looked mildly frustrated. "I mean, shouldn't that make it cooler?" "I would buy it, just because you're selling it.

Although, murder does sweeten the pot." She winked and giggled. "I'm sure you'll sell the house soon enough Daddy. You're a wonderful salesman." She kissed his cheek. "Come to think of it..." His eyes suddenly brightened with an idea. "That house is empty right now. It will be until I sell it." His hand was resting on her curvy waist, which he gave a squeeze. "Say you had a "sleepover." one night, and I had, I dunno, maybe Grandpa was going through issues about missing Grandma, and I "flew out for a night to help him." We could...we could finally have a night to ourselves, without all the looking behind our shoulders and secrecy and sneaking around." She sat a top him like he was her most prized horse and grinded her hips into his, attempting to arouse him. "Oh Daddy, that's a brilliant idea!" She whisper yelled. "How do we set it up though?"

Phil was quite happily enslaved, his hands gripped her hips and he moaned. "You play your part, I'll play mine. Totally independent of each other, your mother can't suspect a thing. Didn't you say Haley was onto us?" "I don't know anymore. We should probably stop seeing each other so frequently at night for a while." She pouted, continuing to tease him. "Maybe we could just do this during the day? You call me out sick?" She smiled at her idea. "I like the sound of that Babydoll." He traced her cheek with his thumb and smiled. "Alex, I'll get it all planned out. Let's go to your room" Phil whispered the last part, thrusting his hardening cock against her hot center. She whimpered, her eyes fluttering shut as she felt his length. "Daddy…" She said in a hushed tone, "I don't think I'll make it." Phil shivered, holding onto her thighs he stood up. Alex wrapped her legs around his waist. They both inhaled sharply as he took that first step away from the couch.

The way she rubbed against his straining cock and the added roughness from his sweatpants made him falter. Each step he took made them both moan in each other's ear. "Sweetie…fuck, please tell me that feels as good for you." He could barely make a coherent thought. Alex licked his ear sucking on it. "Alex you're going to have to stop that if you want to make it up these stairs.." Phil was amazed at how comfortable he had become with her, he would have talked to Claire like this. She moaned quietly each time he went up a step, Alex could feel her release coming but she wanted her Daddy's cock to be buried deep inside her. Alex whispered slowly in his ear, "I'm going to cum before you reach my room," she took a deep breath as he made it to the last step, "Daddy…I want your cock to be inside me when I do…I need you inside me now. Please Daddy."

What was left of Phil's resolve vanished as he pushed her back against the wall. Taking one hand off her smooth thighs he pulled his cock through the hole in his pants, pushing her panties to the side he slammed into her. Causing her to scream out. With her legs around his waist, his hand against the wall, and the other rubbing circles in her lower back they both forgot to even attempt to be quite. But with Haley and Luke's ability to sleep through anything all they had to worry about was Claire. Phil was overcome with the pleasure of her coming on him and her teeth in his shoulder that he didn't her Claire's scream of surprise. "What the fuck is going on?!" Claire was bewildered that they didn't seem to notice her. She walked over to them in disgust and anger, and she asked once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Again all the credit goes to CollapsedSociety...I had not part in writing it.


End file.
